Return to Moonacre
by Rainbow Manes
Summary: We all know the story of the legendary Moon Princess Maria, and how she saved not only Moonacre and two families, but an everlasting friendship that remains strong to this day. Her great-great-great-great-great granddaughter, the future Moon Princess Brooke, lives in modern-day America...until she is kicked out of school and comes home to the Merryweather castle...and a new threat.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Brooke

Slam!

Brooke slammed the book down on the desk with all her might. Not even she had any idea what she was doing as anger coursed through her body, making her much stronger than the frightened boy. He did a good job hiding his fear, but Brooke caught his eyes darting towards the door. Any second now, it would burst open and the teacher would walk in; Derek would tell her exactly what happened while conveniently leaving out the part he played, and she would most likely be expelled. But she couldn't help it; it had been so precious to her!

"How dare you!" Was the kindest thing she had yelled at him after he broke her mother's necklace...on purpose.

The entire class had stopped what little work they were doing at her first shriek. Now they were gathered around in a loose semi circle, all waiting for her to do her worst. Everyone knew Derek and Brooke had it in for each other since the first day of school. Surely after he broke her mother's old necklace, her favorite possession ever, she would rip his little sneering face off. Or worse, give it a good slap. And she did.

At first, Derek just smirked at her. But then, just as the teacher walked in, he howled with pain and clutched his slowly reddening face. The teacher gave one look at Brookes hands, with her knuckles turning white from her strong grip on the book, and she found herself being whisked away to the principal's office.

The bell rang, finally signalling the end of today's torture for the teens. But not Brooke's. Thirteen years she had lived here, in America, at supposedly their best school, and now she had a good feeling she was going back home, to England, in disgrace.

Brooke Merryweather was fourteen years old, with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Like usual, her hair was quite a mess, and her face looked quite plain from worry. That was part of the reason she had no friends. The other reason was her temper. It had a tendency to get her into trouble quite a lot. Today was the last straw, she soon found out as she sat in the principal's office. She could go back home or find another school that could take her. Brooke doubted if even the worst school in the world would accept her, with her record and the fact that it was only three months into the school year.

Her aunt picked her up with an even worse scowl than normal. Brooke was so furious with herself for losing her temper that she couldn't even meet her eyes as she climbed into the small black car. But, despite her temper, she couldn't help but feel hopeful maybe she could go back to England. She and her aunt had lived there until she was old enough to walk and talk. They had moved to America to find better schools than what was available to her in England. Neither of them loved America nearly as much as they loved their home. In fact, her aunt was the only one who seemed to even like it at all. She gave a small sigh and closed her eyes.

The car pulled into the driveway, and neither the driver nor the passenger said a word as they got out. You could tell the difference between the two as Brooke walked quickly-almost running, in fact-up to the door. She didn't even bother to close it as she ran to her room.

Her aunt, the complete opposite, locked the car, walked slowly towards the front door, and carefully closed it as she fixed to make dinner. Ms. Merryweather was a tall and neat woman. She had neat chestnut hair that was always tied into a tight bun and green eyes. While kind, she was very strict, especially in making sure everything was nice, neat, and orderly.

After meeting her, you'd think she would have fainted at the prospect of looking after little Brooke. But deep down, she loved Brooke more than anything. Brooke knew this, but would never admit this to herself for pride.

Brooke slammed the door to her room, but much more gently than when she had slammed the book down. She burst into tears as soon as she felt the comfort of her pillow. After what felt like an hour, she took a deep breath and sat up. Her mother's old necklace, a silver chain with a beautiful unicorn horn pendant, was completely broken. Made of glass, the little horn had broken in two as soon as Derek had gotten his filthy hands on it.

This was all his fault, not hers. If he hadn't encouraged her to lose her already going temper, everything would be fine. She would never have disappointed her Aunt Mary so badly, destroyed any chance of an acceptable personal record, or gotten kicked out of the one school that accepted her.

She stared down at the broken pendant with mixture of sadness, self-pity, and disappointment. England was her only chance now. She felt a small surge of happiness at imagining her family greeting her, entering the tiny castle they lived in, and gazing at the stars. But then she remembered why she would be moving back. Everyone would be disappointed, including her mother.

The next morning, she was awakened early by her aunt, and ordered to clean herself up quickly and pack her things. Brooke took only 30 minutes to get cleaned up and pack her most precious belongings. She gingerly wrapped the broken unicorn horn pendant in tissue paper and buried it safely in her clothes suitcase. Another hour or two, and everything she owned was packed away in some sort of bag or box...except her books.

"Aunt Mary, what about my books?"

Her aunt simply gave her a stern look and shoved her last pair of socks into the suitcase. Brooke decided not to push it. Their suitcases, bags, and boxes were somehow all loaded up into the car and her Aunt Mary started the car. Brooke stared in shock. They were going to leave half of their belongings in the house?! (Her aunt never packed anything other than clothing or her favorite possessions.) She ran back in just as her aunt was backing the car into the street, alongside the sidewalk.

She just couldn't leave her absolute favorite books. She grabbed Romeo and Juliet, Holes, To Kill a Mockingbird, and her absolute favorite, Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. Books were her only comfort at school when no one would talk to her unless they were trying to see how bad her temper could get.

Before she knew it, they were boarding an airplane to England. She was both nervous and excited to be going home. While she couldn't wait to see her mother again, she also wouldn't be able to stand to see her disappointed. She fell asleep listening to the plane's engines start and the motion of flying, smoother even than an elevator.


	2. Chapter 2: Moonacre Valley

"My dear, are you quite all right?"

"Wha-what?"

"I said, we're back home, and you didn't answer."

"We're home..." Brooke breathed half to herself. It had been a long time since she felt this happy. She simply could not wait to smell the fresh green grass, run through the beautiful forest surrounding their home, and go riding to explore the little town beyond it. And yet she still feared her mother's disappointed face. It had haunted her dreams as she slept on the plane.

Before no time at all, they were both in a taxicab on the way to Moonacre Valley.

Brooke could have screamed in delight when she saw the tower high above the trees covering the road. Although Aunt Mary didn't particularly enjoy having to walk halfway there with all their things, Brooke couldn't have been happier.

They walked straight up to the door, somehow rearranged their things on their arms to grasp the knocker, and waited. An old servant opened the great wooden doors and ushered them in.

Brooke visited the castle every summer, and every time would walk in and stare in awe at the ceiling that had to be as tall as the empire state building, the huge tapestries decorating the walls (which told stories of a beautiful unicorn, a great big lion, and a princess), and the portrait of a beautiful young Merryweather girl, supposedly a princess. Every time she visited, the servants moved it from the main room to the little room just outside her own.

And in this room was the most comfortable yet fancy bed you could imagine, a small window that would be perfect for sneaking out, if it hadn't been at the top of a tower, a nice fireplace, and the best part: instead of a normal ceiling, there was a giant piece of domed glass that would show the beautiful stars and let the light of the moon in at night. Unfortunately, it also let in the noise of pounding rain and every roll of thunder when it rained, but Brooke liked the rain. It was almost music to her ears.

By the time they were all settled in, it was night, and the castle was as dark as the unseen part of the moon. Everyone went to bed early, but Brooke was even more excited than normal that night. She grabbed a flashlight that was conveniently stored in the trunk by the bed. Brooke thought she remembered that color from her last visit. It was too dark tonight without the moon to go outside, so she simply explored the tiny castle some before crashing in the library.

Eight O'clock in the morning, Brooke was found fast asleep on top of a particularly old and thick book by one of the maids. She was sent to breakfast with a stern but kind look, and nibbled it quietly.

As the sun was up and shining in a cloudless sky, Brooke immediately got dressed in an old T-shirt and baggy jeans, and headed to the stable.

Like always, the stable was full of a pleasant smell of horse soap and leather. Brooke's favorite, a cute palomino pony named Honey, was tacked up in a matter of minutes, and before it was even twelve, they were trotting off into the trees.

Honey was always kind and obedient for Brooke, if a bit lazy. Brooke followed the trail into the forest for a time, but quickly grew bored. She urged Honey into a trot and they went over a few fallen logs before Brooke saw the stream.

It was strange, she thought afterwards, because she had never noticed it before in the forest, and it was so near the castle! They stopped at it and Brooke let the pony take a drink and a few nibbles of grass. She sat back against a tree and looked around at the trees. How nice it must have been, to be back home, listening to the stream gurgle and the birds sing. The only thing that could have made it better was a friend.

Brooke didn't know it, but her wish was about to come true.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if she wanted to drink it all in at once. But she opened them again as Honey brought his head up with a snort. Brooke looked at him and quickly stood up to comfort him. Whatever he had sensed made him very scared-his eyes were wide with fright, and he started to get jumpy. It was so unlike him to be afraid of the forest that Brooke didn't even know what to do.

She snapped out of it, however, as she felt a sudden and extremely unpleasant prickle on the back of her neck. Brooke had never felt anything like it. Was this what it felt like to be watched? She looked around at the surrounding trees with a sudden dislike, as if they were watching her. She mounted Honey with a growing fear, and she didn't feel safe until they had reached the castle walls again.


	3. Chapter 3: Wrolf

Brooke pulled on some clothes they weren't covered in grass stains and hay with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Tonight the entire family (well, almost-her grandparents were always unable to visit for one reason or another) was coming to the castle for dinner. Brooke assumed the main topic would be her. It couldn't be entirely horrible or good.

She gave her broken necklace another sigh as she finished brushing her hair. She walked out of her room and down the tower steps as slowly as she could.

It was 6:30, and everyone would be expected to arrive in only a few more minutes. Brooke sat down on the couch to wait. Just then, the doorbell rang, and a frantic Aunt Mary came scurrying to open it. Brooke peered around the corner to the castle's main entrance, where a pretty but disheveled woman was rearranging all her things. It was a wonder she hadn't dropped it all ringing the doorbell.

Brooke ran up to her mother and gave her a hug so tight she actually did drop a few bags. They were both laughing so hard their eyes watered. Aunt Mary gave Brooke's mother another hug and they all scooped up the bags, boxes, and suitcases to carry up to the guest's new room. Well, not new-Brooke's mother had stayed at Moonacre too many times to count, and knew almost all the castle's secrets.

"I got you a surprise!" Brooke's mother announced with bright eyes. "Although, I'm not quite sure you deserve it." She smiled, despite her attempts to scold Brooke. Brooke couldn't help but smile back, even though she knew she should be more ashamed.

Brooke's mother leaned down and reached for a particularly heavy bag. Brooke had thought it was a little odd, as it kept snoring and moved every once in awhile. Her mother unzipped it to release a cute black pug. It ran wildly around to everyone; apparently its greatest wish was to be petted by three women in a castle. Brooke was sure its tail must have been very tired very quickly.

"I'm sure you'll take good care of him..." Brooke's mother gave her a look, as if it would make her more responsible. "The store said his name was Wrolf? I think...?" She said thoughtfully, stroking his ears. "I know it's definitely a he."

"Well, I'm sure he'll become the most spoiled pug in all of Britain."

Wrolf did transform into the most spoiled dog in Britain in only one night; after a dinner of chicken and rice with freshly grown corn and green beans, he got to sleep with Brooke in her-sorry, their tower. Brooke enjoyed the half-dreaded meal of the same foods and her other aunts, uncles, and cousins who came to visit. They were all different versions of her mother-a cheerful scolding, some teasing, and a gift.

After the meal, Brooke and her cousins went off to play inside the castle grounds. Though it was dark, they somehow managed to play an odd game that was a mixture of hide-and-go-seek and tag. Playing tag was the first and only time she and Wrolf separated, even at a short distance.

Brooke felt exactly like a little kid again as she laughed and played with the other children. All good things must come to an end, however, and all the children huddled together to catch their breath. Brooke smiled at her cousins and wished for the millionth time she had never left England.

On her way back up to her tower, she heard some of the adults talking in increasingly frantic voices, as if they didn't want anyone overhearing, yet they were running out of time.

Brooke froze, and tried to make her breathing as silent as the grave. Wrolf almost gave her away instead. She scooped him up and ran to her room, faster even than when her cousins chased her.

By the time she firmly shut her door and let out a long sigh to calm her heart, the words she had heard them whisper had run through her head a billion times:

"There is no doubt about it-she is definitely the Moon Princess..."

And tonight the sky held one of the most beautiful and mysterious moons Brooke had ever gazed at. It was the last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

That night she had a terrible nightmare. She felt as if she were falling down the rabbit hole in Wonderland, falling down forever and ever. Eventually she found herself wishing it would just end, even if it hurt. It finally did end; however, she was unharmed. Amazingly, she landed in a pool of water...or some other dark substance. It wasn't cold, but Brooke found herself shivering anyway, probably from the sheer dark of the hole-so dark she couldn't even see the top of the hole, where there should have been a small circle of light, much less the hands in front of her face.

She screamed, but either no one heard or no one cared. She walked along the floor of the pool, feeling for the walls. But there weren't any. Just a never-ending pool of darkness.

Oh, Brooke, She thought to herself miserably. She almost laughed at the irony of her name: The infamous Brooke dies in some sort of giant well. It must be God's well, Brooke thought with a small glimmer of hope. He must be sending her a message or lesson!

Very suddenly, Brooke felt herself falling again, but only for an instant. She opened her eyes, which had been shut automatically as she started falling, and saw she was now sitting in the cool shade of a great big tree. It rested on a sloping bank just above a small stream that bubbled sparkling water to somewhere in the distance.

"Is that you, Princess Brooke?"

Brooke whirled around to see a strange woman start down a nearby hill. The land was very strange-woods to the...east?, flat plains to the south, hills to the north, and what looked like distant mountains to the west. Brooke turned her attention back to the woman as she came closer. She was very beautiful with light blonde, almost white hair that gently tumbled down the sides of her face to past her shoulders. Her face was diamond-shaped, very unlike Brooke's round one, and had clear, pale skin. Her lips were a light shade of pink, and her eyelashes were a perfect black. As she got closer, Brooke could see she was not a woman at all-in fact probably younger than she was-maybe 9? Despite her small size however, it was obvious she was more beautiful than any woman Brooke had seen. It was enough to unnerve her.

When she was close enough for Brooke to see a playful twinkle in her bright blue eyes-too cute to belong to such a pretty girl-Brooke called to her.

"Who are you? Where are we? How do you know my name? And Princess? You look more like a princess-"

"I understand you have many questions, but I may only answer a few due to our limited time."

She spoke with an elegance uncharacteristic of any nine-year-old girls Brooke had known.

"I am Marise, the guardian of this land. No man has ever visited before, so it is known only by my ancestors, who all call it something different. I call it Azarga, but most believe that to be an ugly name for a beautiful land." She paused to sigh. "You must follow me to find the answers to all your other questions."

She seemed delighted to help Brooke.

"How do you know all this if I'm the first human to visit, like, ever?"

"My ancestors are very wise…"

She trailed off as they reached a tree that seemed to be bigger than Moonacre. Brooke gasped as Marise pulled on a gigantic branch and a hidden door opened in the tree. Marise simply smiled at her as she led the way in.

The inside of the hidden castle was very different on the inside than it had seemed outside the tree. Brooke almost screamed aloud as a billion screams entered her mind and threatened to tear her apart, each one sending an electric shock throughout her body. "What's wrong?" Marise asked through her laughter. Brooke could barely breathe, much less answer. She had long ago shut her eyes and turned off her nose to the horrors within this torture castle, but she knew without looking Marise had a twinkle in her eye, as if she had just played a magnificent joke. And nobody could possibly forget the smell.

She awoke screaming, refusing to tell anyone, including her mother, what had happened in the dream. She even hid the tiny scar on her palm she had obtained from Marise. She simply lay on her bed for hours, shivering in the warmth of the sunlight streaming in from the glass roof.

She almost cried for fear when, after everyone had left, she felt the eerie feeling once again that someone was watching her. But unless it was the clouds, she could not see who it was. Not even the sight of her unicorn horn necklace fixed up could comfort her.


	5. Chapter 5: Sly Fox

Brooke had a very small appetite for the rest of the day. When she finally decided to get up, she shook off the feeling she was being watched and went into the library. Today she would find some answers.

She searched and searched, but to no avail. She decided to visit her other four-legged friend, since Wrolf had already given her some cheer. Besides, a nice trail ride might help to clear her head. She headed down to the stables in suddenly good spirits. When she got there, she quickly said hello to Honey and saddled him. As she swung into the saddle, she felt it again. It took her a second to regain her nerves, but she pushed through it and refused to let it stop her from solving all the mysteries of Moonacre. She took a deep breath and nudged Honey on.

They trotted all the way to the creek Brooke had visited before, Wrolf panting along. There Brooke spotted a handsome fox sneaking up on a little blue jay. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice Brooke until too late. "Oh, get away, you monster!" Brooke dismounted and almost kicked the fox, but he was too quick. He disappeared into the trees with frightened eyes as the blue jay cried out and fled on its wings.

Brooke hadn't even sat down when the same fox came back, staring at her through the trees. Brooke scowled back and watched with disgust as another came, this one an even brighter orange. "Come back with your little friends, have you?" The two foxes exchanged uneasy glances. "Why are the smartest animals the meanest?" The new fox seemed to smirk and nodded to the other just slightly. Before even Wrolf could blink, they had both transformed into smirking teenage boys. Brooke would have screamed, but the boys had rushed forward and pinned her down while covering her mouth. "Please be quiet!" One pleaded. "We're sorry to do this, but you have to cooperate if you want your questions answered." Their eyes did look truly sorry, but Brooke would not be fooled again. She struggled as hard as she could, but they forced her into their nearby den.

Brooke suddenly grew very afraid. Then she noticed that Wrolf wasn't protecting her-whenever any of her cousins hugged or grabbed her, he would immediately try to attack them. Why was he silent now? Had they harmed him? Oh, if they had so much as...There was a slight bump on her head and Brooke felt as if she were gradually losing her sight as everything went black.

She 'awoke' with an aching neck on some sort of hospital bed. Next to her was a table stacked with bandages and medicines. Brooke let her eyes roam and take in the room, trying not to touch or move her neck. A woman, plump and much less beautiful than Marise, rushed over to her from the side of the room Brooke couldn't see. "Ah, there you are, my dear...so sorry about that by the way, the boys were terribly frightened you would try something, but normally they are very gentle." She felt something cool and wet touch her head and all the pain left, though her entire body felt stiff. "My name is Ida, by the way-no don't speak, I know your name is Brooke. And you want to leave." She chuckled. "You'll be all right now, just don't hurt yourself."

Brooke very dearly wanted to leave, but knew it was impossible until they got whatever they wanted from her. But she could not ask them what they wanted, for some reason her body wasn't responding to her. Ida smiled as if she understood. "Shh." She patted Brooke's head as if Brooke were a wild horse. Oh no-Honey!

The boys said you had a horse and dog with you? They're both resting down there, waiting for you when you've healed." Brooke's heart slowed down some.

"Ida!" The boy with short black hair and brown eyes appeared in the corner of Brooke's eye. She struggle to twist around and see him better. "How is she?"

"Better." Ida said through tight lips. Apparently she didn't like this one. "This is Joseph, by the way." She said to Brooke, gesturing towards him. "The other boy's Anthony." Just then, the other boy, Anthony, the one with paler skin, light brown hair, and green eyes entered just behind Joseph. "Is she healing?" He asked Ida with genuine concern evident in his voice. "Somewhat." She answered, this time only slightly less stiffly than with Joseph.

"Well, is she ready?"

"No!"

He threw his head back and sighed with impatience. "Then when?"

"Just hold your horses."

"We're already holding a dog and pony…" He grinned. Brooke rolled her eyes. She herself wanted to know how long this would take. If she was gone for too long, her family would notice and worry. And obviously this family did not want to get caught kidnapping her.

That's when the pounding started. At first, Brooke thought it might be her own heartbeat, but as it grew louder and louder, she realized it was from outside. It was the pounding of horse hooves. "Are we underground?!" Brooke would have liked to ask, but couldn't. "Joseph…?" Began Ida. "On it." He unsheathed a knife hanging from his belt. Anthony had one, too. How had Brooke failed to notice? But then again, it had been an exciting day for her…

Anthony followed Joseph out of the room, but didn't unsheath his own knife. All the while, the pounding grew louder and louder, until Brooke thought the horses would fall through the ceiling. She wondered how far down were they? And were Joseph and Anthony going to attack them and tie them up, just as they had done with her? Eventually the pounding stopped, and Brooke began to feel her body again. She made sure not to let Ida know, however. It ached, but if it meant getting away, she could endure it.

Anthony and Joseph came back looking very depressed. Brooke wanted to ask what was wrong, but knew not to trust them too much. They had already knocked her out for no reason. Ida gave them one look and didn't ask any questions. They left the room gradually, until Brooke was alone, testing out her control of her body. So far, she could move her arms, hands, and feet. Her legs were a problem-she didn't see how they could take on any weight anytime soon. She didn't even try to touch her neck-it was as stiff as a board. She was left alone for what felt like eternity, despite her sleeping most of the time, but what must have been the whole night.

When she awoke, Brooke found herself practically starving. Ida, Joseph, and Anthony were nowhere to be seen. The pounding of hooves came again. Were these the people that were coming to take Brooke? She decided then was the best moment to test her legs, and they passed. Careful not to move her neck, which was still very sore, she grabbed the cloak one of the boys had left and ran out of the little hospital room. As she pulled the hood up to her face, she found herself in a cheery little living room, with all kinds of wooden tools and ornaments all over, and a warm little fire popping happily in the fireplace.

Brooke looked around at all of the surrounding doors, trying to see which led outside, and which led to the room the family was in. She had just made up her mind to test the door directly opposite the fire when she heard a door close behind her. Shivering with fear inside the cloak, she moved quickly towards the door, hoping with all her might it was the right one. And it was: when she stepped out of the den, she found herself looking at her honey-colored pony and a black pug woofing in delight.

She scrambled onto Honey's back and untied Wrolf, waiting for him to lead the way home. But he didn't. He just stared up at Brooke with his big brown eyes. "Show us the way home, Wrolf!" Brooke called to him as gently as she could while being very scared. What would a family of foxes do to her when they found her escaping? She heard a door creak behind her once more, and a sharp intake of breath as they discovered who was under the cloak.

Honey galloped forward at Brooke's nudge and sudden panic. There was little Brooke heard over the pumping of Honey, but the pound of feet was one thing she heard. They both hesitated for a moment as they heard once again the pounding of what must have been a hundred hooves coming closer. Brooke looked over her shoulder at the boy following. It was Anthony, and he seemed very scared. Quicker than the eye could see, he was a fox again, and leading the way away from his home. Brooke had no choice but to follow as the beats came even closer.

When they had finally made their way over the creek again, she stopped to rest. Anthony stopped too, and transformed back into a human to catch his breath as he leaned on a tree. "Wrolf!" Brooke whistled for the dog, but he hadn't followed.

"He knows better than to try and protect you now." Anthony panted.

Brooke directed her anger onto him. "What's going on?! You tell me right now who you are, what you are, why these things are happening to me, and-" She remembered the dream. "-and who I am."

"I can't now." Anthony looked very pained. Maybe Brooke shouldn't have made him run so hard. "It's too dangerous here. Even with your guardians to protect you. You have to go back to Moonacre. Now." He straightened as he began to breathe normally again.

"I'm not returning until I get some answers." Her face was set. Even her feet were planted firmly in the ground.

Anthony took another glance at the trees and nodded. "Fair enough." He sighed and began. "Your name is Brooke Merriweather, Moon Princess of Moonacre Valley. Around 200 or so years ago, your great-great-great-great grandmother, or something, was the Moon Princess Maria Merriweather. There was a curse she had to break, and was put through lots of danger. She didn't want any future Moon Princesses to have to confront danger, so she created guardians-us. We're in charge of making sure you're never in danger-" He took a quick look around at the forest. "-even when you have to save Moonacre." He paused again to sigh. "Just as you will have to soon."

"This doesn't make anymore sense than before."

"I'm not finished." He paused once more, as if waiting for her permission to continue.

Close up, Brooke realized his eyes weren't really green after all-when the sun caught them, she could see glimpses of brownish gold in the green. His hair as well wasn't solid chestnut at all, but contained dark blond strands that appeared a shiny gold in the light.

"We've been trying to protect you, but it was Joseph's turn last night, and he decided to fix your unicorn horn rather than guard you. And that's when Marise decided to attack you. I have no idea if she's trying to lure you onto her side, control you, or kill you and become Moon Princess herself."

Anthony began to pace along the creek bed, as if racing a pony isn't any exercise at all. "By the way-" He turned his full gaze upon Brooke as she struggled not to show she minded it. "-that horn once belonged to a white horse, which could only be controlled by the true Moon Princess. Or his great-great-great-great grandmother." He said, grinning at his little joke and gesturing towards Honey. Brooke couldn't decide if she enjoyed his smile or hated it.

"Anyway, we can't let her get her hands on you again. There's no telling what she'll do, especially with the powers she has. It's enough work just trying to keep you safe in your dreams!

"Now will you come with me, back to Moonacre?"

Brooke allowed herself a small smirk. "Are you asking to walk me home?"

Anthony answered with his own smirk. "Sure, why not? Just promise you won't do anything funny…and that you'll return my cloak!"


End file.
